Demain à l'aube
by Audace
Summary: Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écris. Ou plutôt, pourquoi je t'ai écrit. Pourquoi j'ai pensé à toi, à quelques heures de ma mort ? Avant de mourir, je veux te confier une vérité. Quelque chose que je garde pour moi depuis plus d'un an.
1. Chapter 1

_J'ai retrouvé ça en farfouillant dans mes dossiers, après une erreur de manip sur l'Os que j'écris actuellement. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça vaut. Ça ne paye pas de mine, en tout cas. C'est tout petit, ridiculement court en vérité, mais bon… C'est écrit et ça traîne dans mes fichiers, alors autant que vous puissiez en profiter. Du moins, si vous considérez ça comme assez bon pour qu'on puisse en profiter. Sinon, passez votre chemin, je ne vous en voudrais pas. _

_Enfin, seule l'histoire, ou plutôt le fantôme d'histoire, m'appartient, personnages, sorts et monde sont la propriété intellectuelle de la grande JKR, créatrice d'Harry Potter. Sauf qu'elle avait eu la vilaine idée de le mettre avec une fille, donc il faut bien qu'on remanie cette erreur monumentale comme on le peut. Enjoy votre lecture !_

OoO

Demain à l'aube. Une phrase nominale. Quatre petits mots qui résonnaient à ses oreilles. Comme une musique incessante. Comme une sentence de mort. Affirmation du bourreau Destin.

Il ne voulait pas y croire. Il le savait, il le sentait, mais il ne voulait pas y croire. Et pourtant, il l'avait compris. En quelques secondes, il était passé par une multitude de sentiments, mais c'était l'acceptation qui dominait tout le reste. Avait-il un autre choix, en réalité ? Au fond de lui, il pensait même l'avoir toujours su. Même si c'était une constatation qu'il aurait préféré éviter. C'était ainsi que ça devait finir, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. C'était inscrit en lui, incrusté dans sa peau. Il devait mourir.

Bien sûr, il pourrait se révolter. S'enfuir, peut-être ? Reporter à plus tard l'inéluctable. Condamner d'autres vies à être détruites. Il pourrait chercher une solution. S'il y croyait, il le ferait. Mais il savait. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. La fuite n'en était pas une non plus. Il avait été désigné pour mourir.

Demain à l'aube, il serait mort. Un corps sans vie. Une tombe. Un nom sur une plaque de pierre. Une victime de plus dans cette guerre. Mort, mais pas sans raison. Mort pour vaincre. Mort pour rétablir la paix. Que valait sa vie, face à celles de centaines d'autres personnes ? Si c'était pour rétablir un monde plus juste ? Il n'avait pas le droit de fuir. Il était désigné pour mourir, il le ferait.

OoO

_Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écris. Ou plutôt, pourquoi je t'ai écrit. Pourquoi j'ai pensé à toi, à quelques heures de ma mort ?_

_Tu dois même te demander si lire cette lettre est une bonne idée, si tu ne vas pas plutôt la jeter dans la première cheminée qui passera. Moi, en tout cas, je ne sais pas si l'écrire est une bonne idée. Je suis là, avec ma plume et un morceau de parchemin vierge froissé et je me sens ridicule à l'idée de ce que je m'apprête à coucher sur le papier. Et puis qu'importe, le ridicule ne tue pas... Et de toute façon, tu ne recevras cette lettre que demain à l'aube et je serais déjà mort. Alors ridicule ou non, je crois que c'est là le cadet de mes soucis.  
>Lorsque tu liras mes mots, car j'espère bien que ma lettre n'aura pas vraiment finit dans des flammes, je serais mort. Mais avant de mourir, je veux te confier une vérité. Quelque chose que je garde pour mot depuis plus d'un an. Un secret, que personne ne me connait. Je veux te le confier, parce que je ne veux pas mourir sans te l'avoir dit, ou tout du moins écrit. Encore une fois, cet espèce d'envie est ridicule. Mais qu'y puis-je, si je suis ainsi ? Un défaut de plus à ajouter à la liste, que tu as sûrement longue, de tout ce que tu exècres chez moi.<em>

_Tu sais, Malefoy, si je t'écris, c'est parce qu'au moment où j'ai su que je devais mourir, j'ai pensé à toi. Toi, avant tous les autres. C'est ton visage qui s'est imposé à moi. Ton regard foudroyant, comme à chaque fois que tu me voyais et me regardais comme si tu voulais que je disparaisse de la surface de la terre, ta mâchoire crispée, comme quand tu retenais une remarque acerbe quelques secondes, juste pour le plaisir de l'attente sadique avant la démolition verbale de tes adversaires, ton sourire hautain, comme si tu voulais me faire sentir une nouvelle fois que je t'étais inférieur et que le simple fait que tu poses les yeux sur moi relevait d'un hommage immense. C'est le gris de tes yeux orageux qui a hanté pendant quelques secondes mon esprit. C'est la simple idée de ce qui t'arrivera une fois que je serais mort, emportant avec moi Voldemort._

_Car cela, je n'en doute pas. Je vais mourir, mais Voldemort mourra avec moi. Et après, qu'est-ce que tu deviendras ? Je n'ignore pas la marque sur ton bras. Je n'ignore pas ton rôle dans l'assassinat de Dumbledore. Comme tant d'autres, je sais que tu lui a juré fidélité. À défaut de vraiment croire en lui, tu as adhéré à ses idées par la parole. Et cela te portera préjudice. J'ai pensé à faire en sorte que cette lettre te parvienne avant la fin, pour que tu puisses fuir. Mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque. Quel que soit l'importance que j'accorde à ta vie, je ne peux pas risquer notre victoire pour toi. Crois-moi, j'aurais aimé. Mais même si je te connais un peu, je ne peux pas dire si tu n'irais pas tout lui révéler et si cela ne changerait rien. Les choses doivent se passer comme prévu. Je mourrais, mais lui avec moi. Et ma dernière pensée sera pour toi._

_Même si je ne peux pas te prévenir, je garde l'espoir pour toi. Tu es un Serpentard et, contrairement à bien des gens, je ne pense pas que ça fasse de toi un lâche ou un être vil, mais quelqu'un d'ambitieux, de rusé. Et surtout, quelqu'un qui sait suivre le vent. Tu t'es presque toujours arrangé pour te retrouver du bon côté, là où la colère ne te retombait pas dessus. J'espère que cette faculté sera là pour toi au moment opportun et que tu sauras t'en sortir tout seul. Sinon... Sinon, lorsque tu liras cette lettre, tu ne seras plus un homme libre. Alors que tu fais partie des gens pour lesquels je me bats._

_Tu peux te demander pourquoi ça. Te poser encore une fois cette question ; pourquoi toi ? Tu dois t'en douter quand même, le lire entre mes mots... Tu dois même te révolter. Je devine l'expression presque horrifiée que prendra ton visage à la lecture de ma lettre. Je peux même imaginer ce qui va se passer dans ta tête. Tu dois être en train de songer que je suis fou. Irrémédiablement fou. Tu vas mettre ça sur le compte de ma cicatrice et de l'Avada reçu il y a seize ans ; c'est évident que j'ai perdu des neurones avec le choc. Tu songes sûrement qu'il ne faut pas s'attendre à autre chose de la part d'un Gryffondor, folie et ennuis sont nos maîtres mots. Et tu dois te demander comment je fais pour deviner tout ça. Tu m'en veux, n'est-ce pas ? De te connaître aussi bien. D'avoir su percer la carapace que tu t'étais forgée._

_Tu dois même être sur le point de hurler que je ne te connais pas. C'est vrai. Il y a des tas de choses que je ne sais pas sur toi. Quelle est ta date de naissance ? À quoi penses-tu lorsque tu fais apparaître un Patronus, quel est ton meilleur souvenir ? Quel type de musique préfères-tu ? Es-tu plutôt peinture ou photographie ? Quelle est la personne que tu considères comme la plus proche de toi ? Quelle est ta plus grande peur ? J'ai des tas de questions comme celles-ci, certains futiles d'autres beaucoup moins, auxquelles tu refuserais de me répondre._

_Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de te connaître un peu. D'avoir grappillé par-ci par-là quelques informations sur toi. De savoir que tu hais le thé et ne bois ton café que noir parce que tu trouves que le sucre et le lait lui font perdre toute son amertume et son caractère. D'être au courant que tu ne sais pas résister à un fondant chocolat-myrtille, quand bien même tu as l'estomac plein. D'avoir remarqué que la période de Noël te rend mélancolique et te fais t'isoler et éviter tout contact avec les autres personnes._

_Alors, tu vois ? J'en sais des choses sur toi... Des petits trucs, appris en t'observant assidûment. Des petits riens qui font partie de ton caractère. J'aimerais avoir le temps de tout apprendre de toi. Passer mes journées avec toi à t'abrutir de questions, écouter tes réponses et en prendre religieusement notes, ou bien m'amuser de te voir me lancer une vilaine pique parce que tu n'aurais pas aimé que je sois trop indiscret. Sourire en sachant pertinemment que ce n'est pas mon indiscrétion qui te gêne, mais le fait que si tu répondais, tu me permettrais de fissurer un peu plus l'armure derrière laquelle tu caches le vrai Drago, le garçon qui a trop vite grandi et dont le visage a été volé par l'enfant Malefoy Junior._

_J'aimerais avoir la chance d'apprendre à te connaître vraiment, de t'apprendre, toi, mais je sais que je ne l'aurais jamais. Je sais que je mourrais avant. Alors je souris doucement en me répétant que j'ai déjà de la chance de connaître ce que je connais, que tout le monde n'en sait pas autant sur toi. Je souris doucement pour masquer l'amertume que je ressens. Parce que j'aimerais tellement en savoir plus, être celui qui te connait le mieux et sait décrypter chacune de tes réaction, être celui vers qui tu te tournes quand tu doutes, être celui qui te rassures quand tu as peur... Je souris pour cacher ma déception. Je souris à mon reflet, pour me convaincre que tout va bien. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, ce n'est pas grave. D'ici quelques heures, je serais mort, alors ma douleur aura disparue._

_Lorsque tu auras fini de lire cette lettre, sort en extérieur et tu verras qu'il sera l'aube. J'aurais demandé au hibou de ne te porter ce papier qu'à cet horaire. Je pense que la bataille sera terminée à ce moment. Et moi, mort. Je voudrais que tu regardes les rayons du soleil illuminer peu à peu le paysage, donner un air irréel au monde qui t'entoure. L'aube est le moment que je préfère d'une journée. Tout y est encore calme, le soleil annonce une nouvelle journée et elle n'est pas encore gâchée par les évènements qui peuvent avoir lieu après. L'aube, c'est un peu la renaissance du jour. L'aube, c'est une chance de partir d'un nouveau pied. Tu n'es pas ce que tu as été, Drago. Je ne te connais pas tout à fait, mais je sais que tu es humain et je sais que tu regrettes tes actes. Je l'ai lu dans tes yeux, durant toute notre sixième année que j'ai passée à t'espionner. Tu n'as jamais voulu être ce que tu es, agir comme tu l'as fait. Pardonnes-toi pour pouvoir avancer._

_C'est sur un fond d'aube que j'ai compris que je t'aimais. Pendant toute notre sixième année, je t'ai espionné. J'ai observé tes déplacements, tes agissements, je t'ai suivi pendant des nuits. Et c'est sur un fond d'aube que j'ai compris. Nous étions en mars, j'avais passé la nuit à regarder sur une carte si tu ne sortais pas de ton dortoir, parce que je trouvais ça étrange que tu restes sans rien faire tandis que toutes les autres soirées tu t'étais promené dans le château. Avec du recul, je crois que j'étais déçu de ne pas pouvoir te suivre et m'abreuver de ton image, cette nuit-là, et que c'est pour ça que j'ai veillé. Puis d'un seul coup, tu avais bougé et tu sortais de ton dortoir. J'ai enfilé ma cape d'invisibilité et rejoint à moitié en courant le parc où tu étais. J'avais le cœur battant d'avoir couru et je me suis brusquement arrêté en haut des marches qui descendaient vers les jardins. Et j'ai vu ta silhouette se découper sur le ciel qui commençait tout juste à s'éclaircir._

_C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que mon intérêt pour toi allait bien au-delà du désir de prouver que tu étais Mangemort. Que j'ai accepté le fait que mes pincements au cœur quand je voyais la tristesse s'inscrire sur ton visage étaient dus à autre chose qu'à l'envie de me venger pour toutes ces années d'humiliation. Que je t'aimais. Ça m'a frappé, comme si je m'étais pris un coup de massue. J'ai eu la tête qui tournait et le souffle coupé. J'ai fait demi-tour et me suis enfui. Parce que je ne pouvais pas t'aimer. J'ai voulu cesser de t'observer, de te guetter, de te suivre chaque soir. Cesser de t'aimer. Mais c'était déjà trop tard._

_Mes pieds trouvaient d'eux-mêmes le chemin de tes pas toutes les nuits, mes yeux glissaient tout seuls vers toi chaque jours, mon cœur battait toujours aussi fort à ton approche. Et mes mains restaient fermement accrochées à tout ce qu'elles trouvaient pour m'empêcher de m'approcher de toi et te demander de me parler, te supplier de me faire confiance et d'abandonner ta mission. J'ai compris que t'aimer était irrémédiable, que je ne pourrais rien y changer. Je l'ai accepté, ça aussi. Je suis un Gryffondor; capable d'accepter la mort et son amour pour son pire ennemi._

_Je suis là dans l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore et je viens d'apprendre que la seule chance pour que Voldemort meure, c'est que je meurs aussi. C'est pour cela que j'accepte aussi facilement ma destinée, parce que c'est ma perte pour sauver tant d'autres vies, pour mettre fin à un carnage. Mais j'avais le sentiment que je ne pouvais pas aller vers la mort sans te laisser une trace de mon amour pour toi. Je sais que ça doit te paraître fou, peut-être même écœurant, mais c'est quelque chose contre laquelle je ne peux rien faire, Drago. Je suis amoureux de toi et j'espère sincèrement que tu auras réussi à fuir et que tu sauras te reconstruire, après._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everobody ! Je vais faire comme si j'étais super joyeuse et comme si je ne venais pas de me faire enlever un point par mon prof de physique (c'est une injustice que je vis terriblement mal – c'est surtout que la physique est la matière qui me remonte ma moyenne et qu'un point fait chez moi toute la différence… Enfin, passons) et je vous poste cette suite tant attendue (qui a dit non ?) que j'ai écrite vendredi soir. Oui, parce que toute la semaine dernière j'étais en bac blanc donc dès que je suis rentrée vendredi, je me suis jetée sur mon ordi et j'ai écrit pas moins de TROIS mini-os ! Donc ceci est le premier, le seul à avoir déjà été bêta-lecturé par mes namies, et vous en aurez bientôt deux autres l'un à part et l'autre qui viendra s'ajouter à mon recueil __**Folie en écrits**__, que vous avez tous et toutes déjà lu bien sûr._

Mais bon, breffons tout cela, j'avais dit qu'il y aurait une suite, la voilà. Elle risque de ne pas être celle attendue, mais je ne l'imaginais pas autrement. Et elle révèle bien des choses qui ne sont pas dites mais veulent tout dire, je pense.

Pour un accompagnement musical, je vous envois faire un tour du côté de Within Temptation et leur somptueuse

_Shot in The Dark__ et je vous retrouve tous très bientôt avec de nouveaux Os. Et ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu __**Folie en écrits**__, jetez-vous dessus très vite ! Sans oublier de l'ajouter à vos alerts si vous voulez être prévenu(e)s lors de ma mise à jour. Bonne lecture à tous !_

_Oh, et un petit disclaimer pour la route : je ne possède rien si ce n'est l'idée –merveilleuse, sublime, un véritable chef-d'œuvre, je sais – et personnages, lieux et presque tout ici appartiennent à JKR. Mais bon, je reste celle qui a le plus important, même qu'on devrait me louer pour mon ingéniosité et mon talent sans pareil… Oui, oui, j'arrête mes conneries !_

OoO

Que dire, Potter ? Que puis-je t'écrire ?

Les mots affleurent à mon esprit, fourmillent dans mes terminaisons nerveuses, tentent de prendre le contrôle de mes doigts pour que la plume glisse et les dessine sur ce parchemin. Pour que l'encre te parle, sans que je ne censure mes propos malgré moi. Pour que je retienne mes insultes, aussi.

Je te hais, Potter.

Ça a toujours été ainsi. Ça ne peut être autrement. Tu devrais le savoir, vraiment. Et ta lettre m'insupporte. Je meurs d'envie de la déchirer en milles minuscules morceaux, de la jeter dans une cheminée, de l'observer s'enflammer, être calcinée petit à petit, centimètre par centimètre, de voir les flammes la lécher jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien, pas un morceau, pas une seule cendre. Pas une seule stupide idée.

Si tu savais comme je hais ta lettre, Potter. Comme je hais les mots qui sont tracés dessus et me parlent, me crient que tu m'aimes. Tu ne peux pas m'aimer, Potter.

Tu dois me haïr.

En vérité, je sais, Potter. Je sais que tu me hais. Ce n'est pas possible autrement. Tu me hais, c'est forcé.

Alors quel était ton but ? Tu voulais me pourrir la vie, même depuis l'au-delà ? Tu voulais que, même mort, je continue à te haïr ? Si tu savais toutes les questions qui me brûlent, tu comprendrais, Potter, comment je peux te détester à ce point.

Toi, ça a toujours été toi. Il n'y a jamais eu que toi à m'insupporter autant, à me faire me sentir aussi vivant, humain. Tout mon être réagi dès qu'il est question de toi, uniquement de toi. La mention de n'importe qui d'autre m'indiffère, mais toi… Toi, tu réussis toujours à faire ressortir ce qu'il y a de plus humain sous le masque de glace. Toi, que je déteste pour ça.

J'aurais tant aimé que tu meures. J'aurais pu alors oublier cette lettre. Faire semblant du moins. Faire comme si je ne l'avais jamais reçue. Faire comme si tu ne l'avais jamais écrite. Faire comme si jamais je ne l'avais ouverte. Comme si jamais mes yeux ne l'avaient parcourue. Comme si jamais mon cerveau n'avait tourné à plein régime, dévorant chaque mot. Comme si mes mains ne s'étaient pas crispées sur le papier au point d'en déchirer les côté. Faire comme si je ne l'avais jamais lue.

Mais non, il faut que tu survives encore. Toi et ta putain de chance, vous deviez forcément revenir d'entre les morts pour continuer à m'emmerder. Il fallait que tu ouvres encore une fois tes yeux trop verts. N'aurais-tu pas pu me laisser en paix, une fois pour toute ? Me laisser seul, avec moi-même ? Me laisser me débrouiller ? Me laisser croire que je pouvais t'oublier ?

Pourquoi devais-tu encore te relever ?

J'aurais préféré qu'il gagne, Potter, si ça m'avait épargné de te savoir en vie. J'aurais mille fois préféré qu'il gagne et devoir passer toute une vie à le servir, à lécher ses bottes, à me trainer à ses pieds, si au moins tu avais disparu de la surface de la Terre.

Si tu savais comme je te hais…

Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ? Pourquoi m'as-tu écris ? Pourquoi moi ? Si tu allais mourir, c'est à tes amis que tu aurais dû t'adresser. Pas à moi. Tu aurais dû aller les voir, les enlacer, leur dire que tu les aimais. Avec eux, tu as le droit. Pas moi.

Tu as beau dire que tu m'aimes, je n'y crois pas. Tu me hais, Potter. Et ce, presque autant que moi je t'exècre. Ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

Alors quel était ton but ? Me pourrir la vie un petit peu plus ? Te dire, qu'au moins tu mourrais en ayant le dernier mot ?

Tu n'as aucune idée, Potter, de ce que m'ont fait tes mots….

J'ai fui à temps, comme tu l'avais deviné. Et lorsque, le lendemain matin, j'ai été réveillé par ton stupide volatile et que j'ai vu tes pattes de mouches sur cette enveloppe, je t'en ai voulu. Voulu d'être encore en vie, voulu de continuer à me harceler alors que tu avais gagné. Mais lorsque je t'ai lu… Ma haine pour toi n'a fait qu'augmenter. Tu n'as pas le droit, Potter. Pas le droit de m'aimer, pas le droit de me poursuivre.

Poudlard est derrière nous, désormais. Tu vas faire ce qu'on attend de toi, épouser la Weaslette, être le témoin de la Belette pour son mariage avec le Castor, soutenir cet imbécile de Ministre de la Magie pour sa réélection, devenir le grand Auror que tu dois être, être encensé par le peuple comme tu dois l'être. Et moi, je vais refaire ma vie, loin de toi. Je vais reprendre les affaires familiales, réussir à échapper à la Justice comme les Malefoy savent si bien le faire, redorer comme je peux le blason familial, faire oublier nos tords dans cette guerre pour qu'on ne voit plus que tout le prestige de notre famille.

Mais toi et moi ne devons plus exister ensemble. Poudlard est finie, laisse-la derrière nous. Je ferais comme si cette lettre ne m'étais jamais parvenue et toi comme si tu ne l'avais jamais écrite. Epouse ta Weaslette, repeuple le monde sorcier d'abominables rouquins et oublies-moi, comme je veux t'oublier.

Tu n'as aucune idée de combien je te hais, Potter.

Je te hais d'être adulé alors que tu n'as pas vécu la partie la plus noire de cette guerre, les Doloris d'un Voldemort déçu par ta famille, les regards méprisants des Mangemorts jaloux, prêts à te poignarder dans le dos ou même la déception dans les yeux de ta mère lorsqu'elle t'aperçoit, une main sur ton avant-bras douloureux. Tu crois que ta guerre a été horrible, mais elle n'est rien comparée à la mienne. Mes cauchemars sont bien pires que les tiens, Potter, parce que là où tu vois ceux que tu as perdus, j'ai devant moi ceux que j'ai dû tuer. Parce que c'était eux ou moi, ou encore eux ou ma mère.

Je te hais d'être né du bon côté, d'avoir été soutenu assez tôt, d'avoir eu le droit de combattre Voldemort.

Mais plus que tout, je te hais pour cette lettre. Cette lettre qui a fait battre mon cœur plus vite que jamais, qui a réveillé cet organe que je ne devrais même pas posséder. Parce que j'ai beau ne pas y croire, je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer, Potter. Je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir y croire. D'imaginer que la Weaslette n'existera pas, même si tu as ma bénédiction, mais qu'à la place il y aura moi. Je ne peux empêcher mon cerveau un peu trop fertile de dessiner dans mon esprit une image de nous deux, enlacés. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me rendre compte que je sais te dessiner les yeux fermés, comme si tu étais sous mes yeux alors que tu es à des lieux de moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de comprendre que j'espère un peu trop fort….

Est-ce que tu comprends, Potter ? Est-ce que tu espères, toi aussi, en lisant mes mots ? Est-ce que tu as mal, toi aussi ?

Pourquoi mal ?

Parce que tu ignores. Parce que tu ne sais pas. Parce que tu doutes.

Je ne crois pas en ta lettre. Je ne crois pas en tes grands mots, en tes vœux pour moi, en tes phrases trop belles pour être vraies. Elles me font mal bien plus qu'autres choses.

Je ne peux pas te faire confiance, Potter.

Alors je me venge. Parce que j'ignore si tu dis vrai, mais que, toi, tu le sais. Et maintenant, Potter, tu comprends ? Tu comprends où je veux en venir ? Parce que, moi je doute, mais toi, alors… Qui te dit que je dis vrai ? Qui t'assure que je ne mens pas ? Personne. Je suis le Serpentard que j'ai toujours été, Potter. Traites-moi de lâche, si tu en as envie, mais tu ne sauras pas.

Peux-tu me faire confiance, alors que moi je ne peux pas avoir confiance en toi ?

Est-ce que je suis sincère, ou est-ce juste une combine de plus pour te pourrir la vie ? Est-ce que mon but est encore une fois de te blesser ? Est-ce que cette lettre te dit la vérité, ou n'est-elle qu'un tissu d'inventions dans le but unique de te meurtrir, comme je l'ai toujours fait ?

Tu as mal, Potter ? J'espère que tu as mal. J'espère vraiment, du plus profond de mon cœur de pierre, que tu pensais chacun des mots que tu m'as écris. Parce que ça signifie que chacun des miens s'enfoncera en toi comme une lame des plus aiguisée. Parce que ça signifie que je te ferais plus de mal que tu ne m'en as jamais fait, Potter.

Parce que tu ne peux pas savoir, Potter. Dis-je vrai ? Ou bien suis-je entrain de mentir avec brio, comme je sais si bien le faire ?

Ne l'oublies jamais, _Harry_, parce que ce serait notre perte à tous les deux ; je te hais.


End file.
